


Missing you darling

by ILoveJunkHog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Sex Toys, sex infront of webcamera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog





	Missing you darling

Roadhog was on a business trip far away. Junkrat was getting lonely at home. 

Roadhog send him souvenirs from his trips, mostly they were cute and sexy lingeries.

Roadhog had a meeting and a long work day. It was getting late as he arrived at his hotel.

He lay on the bed and took his laptop and web camera. 

He saw that Junkrat was online. “Evening darling, how’s my rat doing?”

“Hoggy!”. Junkrat shouted and waved to the camera. “I miss you so much, when you are getting back home?” 

“I’m here few days, but after that I come home right away.”

“I got your souvenirs and they look lovely, want to see what I’m wearing?” 

“Yeah.”

Junkrat moved his camera that it showed his body. He was wearing a white silky top, striped stocking and black silky underwear. “Do you like what you see?”

Roadhog whistled. “Yes, they look really good on you. And there’s another one that loves them.” He moved the camera and showed his bulge.

Junkrat giggled. “Oh how I miss that guy too.” 

Roadhog smirked. “ And I miss your tight and lovely ass. Can’t wait to get home and fuck you like there wouldn’t be no tomorrow.” 

“Aaaawwww, aren’t you romantic.” Junkrat giggled even more.

“I have a surprise for you.”Junkrat winked and left for a bit. He returned and showed a huge dildo that was almost as same side as Roadhog’s cock. 

“I have been using this bad boy, thinking of you… when you fuck me hard, make me moan…”

Roadhog rubbed his bulge. “Be a good rat and give a show with that. I can’t wait anymore.”

Junkrat removed his underwear, lubed the dildo and his asshole. He fingered himself little bit before inserting the dildo in. 

He moans loudly, body shaking from the pain and pleasure. 

Roadhog removed his belt and pants, take his cock out and started to stroke it.

Junkrat moaned. “Oh fuck… This is so good… It almost feels that you are inside me.” 

“You look so hot… Play with your nipples and touch your cock.” 

Junkrat played and pinched his nipples, touching his cock while riding the dildo. Roadhog stroked his cock faster, loving the Junkrat’s show.

“God… I’m close…I’m going to come soon…” 

“I’m close too… Shit…. I’m going to…” Roadhog interrupted his sentence and came with a loud roar.

Junkrat came too, shouting Roadhog’s name.

Both were panting and sweaty. The looked each other and smiled. 

“Good show rat, that was hot.” 

Junkrat smiled. “You were hot too, I’m going to sleep. Good night Hoggy and see you soon.” 

“Good night Rat and see you soon.” 

They turned off their computers and went to sleep.

Roadhog was on his business trip the few days and then he came home where Junkrat hugged him and kissed him passionately. 

Roadhog couldn’t wait anymore, he lifted Junkrat to his lap and hurried to the bedroom where Mako fucked Jamie like there wouldn’t be no tomorrow, just like he promised (wink wonk xD)


End file.
